


You Look Cute in my Clothes - a Joker Prompt

by TheEpitomeOfSin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Power Play, Shower Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, joker fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpitomeOfSin/pseuds/TheEpitomeOfSin
Summary: The Joker finds himself reaquinated with an old flame. Will things be rekindled? Or will they go out in a fiery destruction





	

There's no manual for being a mob boss, or a crime lord, or whatever you want to call it, nobody tells you how to not get caught, or how to be successful, or how to stay safe. Of course when you enter the world of crime and Villainous behavior you realize the danger, the potential death, the potential to be locked away for years if not life. But if you're street smart, determined, and utterly insane, it all just comes naturally. 

Joker stared down at the man in front of him, he lay on the floor beaten and bloody, Jokers own hand bruising slowly, caked in drying blood. He shook his head, straightening the collar of his shirt leaving blood fingerprints behind on the white fabric, rolling his head he aimed his Jester engraved pistol down at the mans head. The man whimpered softly   
"I have kids man, a wife." He pleaded   
"Well Jimmy, if all of that meant so much to you, then yoU WOULD HAVE FUCKED WITH ME" he spat angrily "now we'll try this again, where is my money" the Joker growled through clenched teeth, his tongue flicking over the metal caps exposing a silver grin.   
"I don't have it, I told you Marcus scammed us," the man said   
"Marcus scaaamed me" Joker mocked at the man "And I'm supposed to what? Take you word for it?" Joker asked "how do I know, you didn't get get the money, keep the drugs, and scam Marcus? Hmmmm"   
"I didn't boss, I swear" the man was crying now  
"Well guess we'll never know will we" Joker shrugged clenching a ring covered trigger happy finger firing a round straight into Jimmys forehead. Blood and brains splattered against the ground. Joker holstered his gun and clucked at the body in disapproval. He could really use a drink. 

Music roared as he slunk into his favorite spot, a hole in the wall night club that despite its small appearance from the outside was usually jam packed on the inside. Of course that wasn't a problem for him considering he owned his own VIP area. His cane clicked angrily on the ground as the crowd parted for him and the large men that flanked him. At VIP table he fell back into the purple couch and snapped his fingers, immediately a busty waitress rushed up the step to the table in the center of the round couch. She had been eying them, as she always did, the minute they stepped in the door. She tried time and time again to get his attention, pushing up her breasts, shirt so low her nipples just about popped out, pulling up her shorts so the bottom of her ass was exposed, fluffing her hair and batting her eyes. And sure he had thought about her once or twice when he lay in bed at night stroking himself, but she was merely looks, never the center of his attention.   
"What can I get for you handsome?" She asked in a husky voice, biting the end of her pen seductively. The two large men, his body guards and sometimes friends, stared at her intently. They were suckers for a beautiful woman just like every other man, and of course they'd do just about anything to get into her panties, but she only had eyes for Joker. Which sometimes bothered him, and sometimes gave him a sense of gratification.   
"My usual Tiffany" he said waving a hand at her and then his men  
"Boys are we having tonight?" She begrudgingly turned her attention to them, they ordered and she floated away, being sure to bounce down the step wiggling her ass as she went  
"You'd never hit that boss?" Georgio asked from across the table. Joker eyed him   
"She isn't my... type" he said. A barrage of hoots and hollers to the left broke his train of thought, he glanced to where the rowdy men were.

And there she was. 

In all of her glory, the blonde beauty smiled widely, her white teeth sparkling almost as much as the black and gold dress hung dangerously low on her breast, her dress riding up exposing the tattoos that wrapped up her upper thighs. She spun around the pole her blonde hair bouncing along with her, the pink and blue tips of her hair contrasting wildly against her pale skin. Joker clenching his cane so hard his knuckles were white as he stared open mouthed at her.   
"Holy shit boss is that...?" Georgio trailed off his question watching her intently   
"Now there's a piece of ass I would tap any day" Alex cut in. Anger sparked in Jokers stomach as he shot a Stoney glare at him   
"She would never touch someone like you" he spat annoyed. Turning his gaze back to her he absently wondered if she would see him.   
As she turned around the pole she whipped her head in his direction. Her smile faded quickly replaced by her jaw dropping, doe eyes wide. She stepped down off the platform and skipped quickly over to the VIP area where Joker sat   
"Well....the infamous Harley Quinn..." he murmured eyeing her  
"Pudd- er I mean, Joker" she said softly glancing down at the ground, her confident cocky behavior replaced by anxious uncertainty.   
"Boys, do you mind giving us a minute" he said to the men not taking his eyes off of her, her blue eyes meeting his. The men quickly scurried away. 

Him and Harley had history, more than he was willing to admit, she was crazier than him and he knew it, he knew it because he was the one who made her that way.   
She was his therapist when he was locked away in Arkham, she visited him daily, initially he just wanted to get her affection she would help him break free, but it wasn't long before he felt a warmth in his stomach when she would come into the therapy room, his heartbeat spiked when she would adjust her glasses, his cock would twitch angrily in his pants when she would lick her lips before speaking.   
But love was strictly forbidden in the crime world. Especially to someone so closely connected to the police and the asylum. So he lured her into the room where the vats were, the very chemicals he had once been thrown into, the ones that scrambled his mind and made him lose his marbles, the ones who made him who he was. After a proclamation of love she threw herself into the chemicals, all to be with him.  
They left on a year long crime spree, terrorizing the city of Gotham, and its inhabitants. But when she was caught he knew he couldn't let himself end up back in the asylum as well so he fled, leaving her to fend for herself, he hadn't seen her since and it was something he regretted late at night when sleep evaded him. 

"It's been awhile..." she mumbled   
"Come, sit, let's catch up" he patted the cushion beside him and she hesitantly took a seat, adjusting her dress as to cover as much skin as possible. He had never seen her so nervous, unconfident, quiet. She's always been aloof, but never with him. Although he could understand why.   
"So where ya been?" Joker asked   
"Oh you know... around" Harley said softly. Joker knew this meant jumping from place to place, Harley despite being dangerous, rich, and ruthless was almost completely incapable of being alone, and by the fact that she was in Gotham gave him a good idea of who she was staying with.  
"Ivy?" He asked, she nodded, because she was at the club he assumed Ivy, Harley's best friend, was probably out on some escapade.  
"She's gone?" He inquired  
"Yeah she went out with Wade for the night" Harley shrugged, Wade was Ivy's on again off again boyfriend.   
"Do you...need a place to stay for the night?" Joker asked hesitantly.  
Harley glanced up at him through her lashes   
"I dunno I mean isn't that kindve weird? After everything?" She asked,  
"It doesn't have to mean anything." Joker said "we can catch up, talk, drink. I still have that bottle of wine you like" he added   
"...really?" She asked shocked. Joker nodded, he had bought the 400 dollar bottle of wine for a celebration the night she was taken away, obviously there was no celebration that night. It had daft on the bar in his kitchen for the last year, collecting a thin layer of brown dust, obscuring the purple color of the bottle. In fact just about everything was the same as that night. Her clothes still sat untouched in the antique dresser in the corner of his room, one shirt unfolded from when he had taken it out and held it close to his nose, inhaling the scent of cotton candy and vodka, the bottle of her favorite perfume, once full, now about 3/4 empty from all the times he had sprayed it onto his pillow, sat on top of the dresser.   
"Come home with me Harl" he pleaded. She rolled her eyes and stood. Following her out of the club he opened the door to his purple Lamborghini and traveling back to his apartment. They spoke no words the entire ride home but they didn't need to, the tension was there, but so was the raw emotion.   
Unlocking the door Harley stepped inside, kicking off her black heels, flicking on the light switch, dim red light filled the room   
"It's exactly how I remember," she marveled around the living room hair bouncing around her shoulders. Joker pulled down two red wine glasses and dusted off the bottle, popping the cork out pouring some into each glass. He handed her one. Slipping his purple jacket off his shoulders he unbuttoned his white shirt letting it hang open. His skin prickling as the cold air hit him. Harley glanced away quickly   
"So how long has it been since you were let out?" He asked   
"I wasn't let out" she said. Joker couldn't help the maniacal grin that spread across his face   
"Good old Harl" he said winking at her. She bit her lip a small smile   
"You aren't yourself" he added   
"A lot has changed" she shrugged downing the last of the wine in her glass, he could see her wobbling a little bit but knew Harley could hold her liquor.   
They talked for awhile, about everything. Joker tried to shove the feelings that were welling up in his Brain back down where they belong but he couldn't help staring at her affectionately whenever she wasn't looking. It wasn't like him, but he couldn't help it.   
"You take the bed" he said, willing to sleep on the plush couch,   
"Awe you're too kind" she smiled widely, like she used to and skipped off drunkenly into the bedroom. Stepping into the large bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror, the tattoos on his face where still there, his skin was still pale white, his eyes still shadowed and dark, his chest still marred with tattoos and scars, he was still himself, and yet he felt so different. 

He resisted the urge to punch the mirror, shatter his reflection, push himself away, and let his shirt drop from his shoulders. Slipping his slacks off turning the hot water on in the large shower, it rained down from the ceiling and he reveled in the steam as it encased the bathroom. Warmth washed over him a combination of shower steam and alcohol mixing in his system.   
He felt himself stiffening as Harley flashed in his mind, the way she looked, carried herself, the way her body curved and her muscles flexed when she moved.   
Joker pulled his boxers off freeing his erection, stepping into the shower he let his mind wander to the old days, the way they would fuck anywhere, anytime, whenever they felt like it. He remembered the way she mounted him in the very bed she was sleeping in, bouncing up and down on him her pussy clenching around is cock.   
Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his length tightly, it could almost be painful, but he liked the pain. He stroked himself roughly, his breathing ragged and heavy. Leaning his head back against the wall of the shower. He was lost in his fantasy, so much so he didn't hear the door creak open until it was too late, he opened his eyes and could see her outline through the frosted shower doors.   
He released his cock and stepped forward, sliding the door open slightly, she stood in the center of the bathroom her robe around her shoulders, tied tightly. She blinked rapidly before slowly undoing the knot, he wasn't sure if he was sucked into a very vivid drunken fantasy or if this was reality. Her robe fell open her body as supple and beautiful as he remembered it. His cock throbbed angrily. She was wide eyed   
"Do you mind if I join?" She asked hesitantly   
"Of course not my sweets" he said very aware now this was actually happening. She stepped into the shower, water running down her pale skin, hair hanging around her shoulders. She lifted a dainty hand and placed it on his chest, his muscles clenched. Before he could stop himself his arms were around her, his mouth on hers. She moaned loudly, it was natural, it was what they did best, and all he wanted was her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slammed her back against the wall of the shower, supporting her weight, accurately aware of his sensitive duck pressed against her entrance. She let herself slip down ever so slightly and the tip slid into him. His breath hitched, it had been awhile since he'd been inside of a woman, his hand was what kept him pleasured for so long. He closed his eyes and thrusted her down onto himself, her nails digging into his back. She cried out   
"Should we really be doing this?" He breathed into her neck, her hair in his face, water blurring his vision   
"I don't know. All I know is I want this" she pleaded. He snarled and lifted her up dropping her back onto him. He placed her back onto the floor of the shower and flipped her around, slamming back into her, his hand gripping her shoulder, the other fisted into her hair yanking her head back. Her mouth hung open in ecstasy. As he dragged himself out and slowly back into, reveling in the way she felt, the way she tightened around him. Clenching him and holding him deep.   
She pulled away from him flipping around, she lifted one leg up, her foot on the ledge, her flexibility still clearly intact. He slammed back into her as she reached down fingering her clit, her nails scratched against the top of his dick, it stung but the pain only made it better. He felt himself getting closer and closer to release and he knew she was almost there too by the way her mouth hung out, the way her hand was clamped over her own breast.   
She cried out one last time and convulsed around him, he let go and poured into her. Her arms hung around him as he held her close, his face buried into her neck, his metallic teeth nipping at her soft skin. Leaving behind angry red welts. Lifting her up he turned off the water holding her close, her body limo in his arms. He dried her gently, no words came from her as she stood still staring at him with a look he'd never seen before, he led her into the bedroom where she crawled into the bed, he tucked the satin blankets around her. Settling in beside her he held her close. Eyes closing he slept deeply for the first time in almost a year, dreaming of their life piecin its self back together. 

The Jokers eyes fluttered open as light poured in the window, reaching over, the space beside him was empty, no Harley in sight. Sadness enveloped him as he realized she had probably left early, and was probably back on her way... headed away from him, their life together would never be a possibility. That was until suddenly the bedroom door flew open and she bounced into the room, skipping happily, his maroon button up shirt hanging loosely around her.   
"Hiya Puddin!" She exclaimed. His stomach tightened at the use of the pet name she always used.   
"Well look at you all tousled up" he felt a smile on his face, she beamed brightly. This was a new start, a new beginning for their life together

"Have I ever told you" he grinned "you look cute wearing my clothes"

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing these prompts! This was requested by Iaminlovewithpercyj on Tumblr!


End file.
